Los Enredos entre Ella y El
by SULY BLACK LUTZ
Summary: Ella es una chica sensible, apasionada y soñadora que se ve obligada a ponerse corbata y esmoquin. El es un chico que nunca pensó encontrarse llevando del brazo al rey del baile de graduación. Lo que ellos no saben es que han sido victimas de un maleficio sin saber que solo el amor podrá liberarlos.ONE SHOT. Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE LA SEÑORA MEYER. LA HISTORIA ES MIA.

* * *

**AVISO:** _Este fic participa del Reto "Cambio de Sexo" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"._

* * *

_**Les dejo este fic... nació en un momento de locura y espero sea de su agrado... pido por favor que me dejen su comentario al terminar de leer... gracias**_

* * *

En alguna tienda muy exclusiva de caballeros….

Edith Masen estaba probándose ropa masculina en el departamento de caballeros y estaba sonrojada... Era un sueño poder ver a tanto tío buenorro en calzones. Su hermano Emmett la había llevado a comprarse el traje que se pondría en el baile de graduación. De hecho soñaba con ese día, y desde el instituto le habría gustado ser reina.

Pero siempre había un pero. Edith Masen no iba a ir al baile con el chico de sus sueños, Alec Vulturi, sí no con otra persona. Y esa era la razón de que no estuviera en la boutique más fashion escogiendo... ¡ Ahhh! ¿A quién quería engañar? Alec jamás se fijaría en ella. Esa era la verdadera razón de que estuviera probándose esa ropa que la hacía lucir... Masculina.

- ¡Por favor Edward! Quita esa cara, cualquiera diría que es un suplicio comprar un Armani. - dijo su primo Jasper. La verdad era que Jasper ni siquiera imaginaba que su prima Edith y no Edward se sentía tan desdichada en ese momento.

La verdad era que la familia Cullen Masen no aceptaba que su adorado Edward no fuera un él, sino una ella. Y es que se habían tardado mucho en darse cuenta de cómo desde que Edward tenía uso de razón prefería ser Edith. Nunca jugó al fútbol, ni tampoco hizo algún deporte agresivo a excepción de la natación. Adoraba leer novelas románticas y sólo tenía amigas. Esto causaba confusión entre todos los que conocían a Edward ya que pensaban que usaba esa estrategia para estar con las chicas más guapas.

Su mejor amiga y cuñada Rosalie Hale sabía que no era así y esa noche tendría una plática muy seria con Emmett sobre eso. Rosalie era la única que sabía cómo se sentía Edith, el amor secreto que escondía por Alec y su gran vergüenza a que él supiera de eso. Se sentía tan frustrada por estar en semejante situación. Ya tenía bastante con estar condenada a estar atrapada en semejante cuerpo, como para tener que soportar a los demás mofándose de ella.

Los varones de la familia Cullen Masen se habían dedicado a molestar al más pequeño de la familia, Edward. Y sus padres pensaban que él se había hecho tímido a causa de su hermano, primos y amigos. Confundían su personalidad femenina con timidez. Jamás se pusieron a platicar del tema y lo ignoraron pensando que cuando le llegara la pubertad Edward se haría hombrecito. Y como pensaba Edith, no era que ella fuera gay. Era que ella era una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un muchacho, que si bien era muy guapo, no era ella. Ambos tenían que convivir con esa realidad. Edith siempre había sido reservada en cuanto a sus muestras de cariño hacia los chicos. Sabía que podían mal interpretar las situaciones y lo último que ella quería era ser señalada.

He ahí que estuviera con Emmett y Jasper comprando ropa zapatos para un baile al que llevaría una joven de la que no sabía ni el nombre.

De pronto Edith salió de sus pensamientos y reflexiones y se quedó de piedra ¡Ohhh por Dios! ¡Alec estaba ahí!

- Hey Emmett, Jasper...Edward. - saludó Alec Vulturi.

Edward... Nunca la vería de otra forma... Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se agachó a recoger algo para disimular su indiscreción. Alec estaba ahí para comprar el traje con el que llevaría a Tanya al baile.

En casa de B Swan….

- Isabella. Deberías ser un poco más femenina... No sé, ponerte un vestido de vez en cuando o hacerte un tinte. No se... ¡Algo! Me desespera verte así. - dijo Alice al ver a su hermana menor como si fuera un mamarracho.

B... Miró a su hermana mayor como sí ella fuera la rara. ¿Por que no entendían lo que pasaba con él? Siempre había sido así. Desde el jardín de niños amaba jugar con niños y al fútbol, cuando fue un poco mayor estaba en el equipo masculino y en el instituto formaba parte del equipo oficial. Ahora estaba en la universidad a punto de terminar la carrera de administración de empresas, algo que su padre adoraba sin importarle la masculinidad de su hija menor.

B, que era como abreviaba su muy femenino nombre... Isabella Marie.

Vestía pantalones de corte recto y camisas de manga larga y jersey. Mocasines comprados en el departamento de caballeros, en lugar del de damas. El cabello cortado a la altura del cuello y siempre peinado hacia atrás. Daba gracias al cielo que sus pechos fueran casi inexistentes...Cualquiera que la viera pensaba que era un chico. Era un chico se sentía un chico... Sí no fuera porque había algo ahí que le indicaba otra cosa.

Como todo chico en la universidad, estaba enamorado de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… La muy hermosísima Tanya Denalie.

Quería que Tanya Denalie fuera su novia... Excepto que Tanya prefería que su novio tuviera pene. Moría por acostarse con ella... Con ella y con otras más. No se podía decir que B fuera un chico fiel y devoto. Estaba interesado en Tanya, pero podía apreciar muy bien a las demás chicas que paseaban en los pasillos de la universidad. Eso era lo que le molestaba de Alice, la insistencia de verla como ella y no como lo que era... Un él.

-No debí dejar que me escogieras pareja para el baile Alice. Conociéndote, no me sorprenderá nada que sea alguien algo... Rara.

-Y ¿quién te dijo que es una mujer?

-¿Me escogiste un hombre como pareja de baile?

-¿Y con quién se supone que lucirás este vestido? Y ¡Ohhh! menos mal que te he enseñado a usar tacones sí no, no se lo que harías con esas zapatillas…

- Alice. Basta. – Él no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Era la situación más humillante que le podría haber pasado. Era cierto lo que pensaba Alice, de que no hubiera podido pedirle a Tanya ni a ninguna otra mujer ser su pareja de baile. No cuando todos los ojos de la alta sociedad estaban fijos en ellos.

El día del baile.

En casa de Edith…

Maldición Emmett... Podrías solamente dejarme... Sólo. Sí voy a vestirme no necesito ayuda de cámara. Haz el favor de salir. – Emmett se marchó entre risas y comentarios burlones. Rosalie le había contado algo de lo que le pasaba, pero como siempre sólo había servido para que se burlara más de él. En cuanto Emmett salió, Edith se soltó llorando. Levantaba los ojos y se veía en el espejo... Había ahí un joven apuesto y refinado. El sueño de toda chica... Sí tan sólo no estuviera atrapada en el cuerpo de ese joven... Sí tal vez... No, no había vuelta atrás. Era una persona adulta y tendría que aceptarse tal y como era.

Sensible, romántica, soñadora, deseosa de ser amada. Y sí su familia no lograba comprenderlo entonces se enfrentaría al mundo ella sola, rompería la barrera que la separaba de sí misma. Iba a enfrentar al mundo entero si era posible, porque ya no podía soportar más esa situación. No era de esas locas que se andaban exhibiendo por ahí y correteando como tontas. Ella era una joven segura de sí misma e iba a luchar por que los demás la vieran así y comenzaría en esa fecha….

Esa misma noche iba a dejar de ser virgen.

En casa de B…

Cuando B se vio al espejo, se encontró con una joven hermosa en el reflejo. Su vestido de seda color menta se pegaba a unas curvas que le parecían imposibles de reconocer. Su cortísimo cabello peinado sencillamente con un broche de mariposas y su cuello luciendo una gargantilla con un pequeño dije a juego con aretes y pulsera. Sus blancos hombros mostraban una piel suave a través de las tiras que hacían de mangas... Sí no fuera él mismo... Quizás la invitaría a bailar. ¡Bahh! ¿A quién quería engañar? Con esa apariencia nunca atraería la atención de Tanya. Sin embargo sabía que esa noche no había vuelta atrás... Volvería a casa siendo otra persona.

Alice se había encargado de que quedase en ese estado. Perfume floral y brillo de labios. Sombra y delineador para ojos. Cejas depiladas que le habían costado un montón de lágrimas y una buena mascara que fuera a prueba de agua. Estaba perfecta… o lo estaría si no se sintiese ridículo en esas fachas. En lugar de atraer a Tanya, atraería su envidia por intentar opacarla. Y es que había que reconocer que Alice había hecho muy buen trabajo… como había dicho antes, si no fuera él mismo en el cuerpo de esa joven, estaría encantado de invitarla a salir.

Edith esperaba ansiosamente conocer la identidad de su pareja, hablaría seriamente con la chica y le diría que había sido error lo de su cita. Ella creía que hablar con la verdad era mejor que fingir algo que no se sentía... Igual y terminaban siendo amigas. Con eso en mente Edith se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión Swan. Cuando tocó la puerta, le abrió una joven muy hermosa, Isabella Swan... debía reconocer que la apariencia de la joven era perfecta. Por un momento, sintió envidia de esa joven y luego se regañó mentalmente... La joven se veía insegura a pesar de su atractivo, de seguro estaba tan nerviosa como ella y decidió mejor no arruinarle la noche.

Cuando B abrió la puerta se encontró con un joven muy apuesto, sus ojos eran preciosos, Edward Cullen... Justo como a Tanya le gustaban. Este era el colmo, estaba a punto de ir al baile con un chico más que apuesto... Alguien como él nunca podría llegar a ser. Había pensado en decirle que " Ella" era un Él, pero la verdad era que el chico se veía bastante incómodo y decidió mejor posponer la verdad. De todos modos lo más probable era que nunca volvieran a verse, así que ambos dejaron pasar la ocasión de sincerarse y decidieron encaminarse a la dichosa gala.

En el centro de recepciones de un prestigioso hotel de la ciudad.

Y bueno... Ahí estaban en la entrada del baile, una Edith sintiéndose muy sofocada con la corbata y un B sintiéndose ridículo con escote y tacones. Eso no fue lo más bochornoso, sino que los hermanos de ambos eran amigos entre sí y estaban más que felices de verlos juntos. Para colmo de males, fueron nombrados el rey y la reina del baile. A B nunca le habían gustado esas tonterías y para Edith, su sueño era ser la reina no el rey.

Y sí aún faltaba alguna cosa para rematar su triste e incómoda situación, Alec y Tanya dieron el toque final cuando ellos mismos los descubrieron haciendo el amor en el cuartito de los abrigos.

B estaba enfadado por no tener pene y ser el chico con el que Tanya se acostaba y Edith no había soportado la decepción por Alec. B había comenzado a tomar algo fuerte para calmar su enojo y excitación. Edith había corrido al baño para desahogarse llorando... Claro que se vio obligada a ir al baño de caballeros y únicamente pudo echarse agua en la cara.

Todo había salido mal esa noche... Todo.

Edith siguió el ejemplo de Isabella... La chica sí que estaba decidida a emborracharse.

Varias copas después...

A Edith ya no le importó llorar y B no recordaba a la causante de su borrachera.

Y Como a muchos borrachos les pasa... A ellos también les dio por probar cosas nuevas y vivir experiencias de las que al otro día no se acordarían...

Terminaron en una habitación del mismo hotel en donde se celebraba la gala. Se desvistieron con prisa... No por la excitación, sino más bien por deshacerse de esas prendas tan poco cómodas. Cuando estuvieron desnudos pudieron apreciarse mutuamente... Isabella tenía la figura que Edith siempre había envidiado a cualquier mujer. Y Edward poseía el cuerpo que B siempre había deseado tener. ¿Como comenzó todo? Fácil. B tocó el vello del pecho de Edward y Edith tocó una bubi de Isabella.

¿Qué siguió después?... Ni ellos mismos podrían recordarlo. Todo era un enredijo de piernas y brazos, no podrían reconocer que le correspondía a cada quién. Una noche intensa llena de magia, donde una maldición se rompió y dos corazones encontraron el amor.

- ¡Edward!... ¡Isabella! - las voces de sus hermanos los despertaron de su apasionado sueño.

-¡Edith!... ¡Estás en la cama con una mujer! - dijo Emmett burlonamente.

- Creí que no te gustaban los hombres Isabella. - dijo Alice con una sonrisa al igual que Emmett.

- ¡Basta! - Rosalie era la única preocupada-. ¿Están bien?... ¿Se sienten bien?

- Claro... ¿Por qué habría de sentirme mal?

-Bueno... Porque anoche tú eras Edith Masen... – dijo Rosalie apenada.

-Y tú eras B Swan... El enamorado secreto de Tanya. – Alice terminó la frase que Rosalie empezó.

Esto trajo recuerdos no muy agradables a la mente de ambos. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus recuerdos eran como un sueño lejano... Donde él Se sentía una ella y ella se sentía un él.

Después de esa revelación, ambos decidieron vestirse y salir de ahí sin despedirse. Tenían mucho que pensar, él ya no era virgen y la vida de ella ya no era la misma… tal y como habían planeado desde un principio.

Las siguientes semanas…

Ambos vivieron por separado su nueva realidad. Edward se sentía palidecer al ver a Alec y recordar su absurdo amor por él. No lograba comprender lo que le había sucedido. ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana había tenido este cambio tan extremo? ¿Por qué ahora sentía aversión a sus antiguos sentimientos y reacciones? No podía entenderlo. Sobre todo porque ahora Alec se mostraba algo… amable con él y eso era algo que ahora le causaba repulsión.

Isabella solía pasar horas en el spa para darse tratamientos de belleza y consentirse por todos los años que se negó ese placer. Todavía no asimilaba bien la situación que había vivido. Era como haber estado dormida durante toda su vida… y que decir de su escandaloso enamoramiento de Tanya. Le daba escalofríos pensar en que si se hubiera esforzado un poco más, Tanya y ella hubieran tenido un romance. ¿Cómo lo supo? En el mismo spa, esa tarde, Tanya se estaba besando con Jane Vulturi…. Vaya que la vida era muy extraña.

En cuanto a lo que había sucedido entre Edward y Isabella… todos los demás chicos habían preferido no hablar sobre ello. Cuando sus hermanos estuvieran dispuestos, entonces se tocaría el tema de forma profunda. Incluso Emmett no sabía de que manera abordar a su hermano pequeño. Siempre había sido el tímido, el callado… el perfecto. Ahora actuaba de forma diferente.

Y justamente al hacer exactamente un mes de aquel dichoso baile, cuando ya todo tomaba su ritmo en su nueva vida...

Edith volvió a aparecer.

Era como sí hubiera estado dormida pensó ella. ¿Qué cosa tan extraña le había pasado? Parecía imposible, pero así era. Ella volvía a ser la misma muchacha sensible y apasionada... Justamente en la misma noche que se había citado con Isabella Marie.

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. ¿Era posible que el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada?... ¿Por qué de pronto era Edith y luego era Edward, para luego, volver a ser Edith? Ahora estaba preocupada porque Isabella quizás esperaba que ella se portara como el hombre que no era. Necesitaba urgentemente un caballero de brillante armadura que la rescatara de su terrible cita con la chica que le robó su virginidad…. ¡ Ahhh sería un día horrible!

Por la tarde…

Que mañana tan más espantosa pensó Isabella. El fin de semana había quedado con unas amigas y Alice para una escapada a un lago. Lo había pasado pésimo porque la regla le había bajado el miércoles y jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Recordaba que las veces anteriores... No había tenido menstruación... Era extraño, los médicos habían dicho que todo estaba bien y que no había causa para que este fenómeno se presentara. Asi que había vivido plenamente durante sus 22 años de vida anterior. Había sido un suceso y todo se le había juntado, el alboroto hormonal y la emoción de volver a ver a Edward... ¿Era natural emocionarse con volver a ver al hombre con el cual perdiste tú virginidad? La verdad había estado emocionada... ¿Emocionada?... ¿Qué rayos pasaba? pensó B. Levantándose de la cama como resorte, se había echado un ratito antes de arreglarse para su cita... Y ahora no sabía que diablos iba a suceder en ese encuentro. ¡ por Dios! ¡Iba a salir con un hombre!... se miro al espejo y vio a una chica que no reconocía… desaliñada y con el pelo revuelto… ¿Qué era eso?... ¡Se había hecho mechas! Se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo…. Esto era increíble. ¿Cómo rayos le diría a Edward que era algo masculino y no la chica delicada que él creía ver? Estaba en problemas.

Esa misma noche en algún restaurant de la ciudad…..

-De verdad lamento lo de la noche del baile… las copas se me subieron a la cabeza. – dijo Edith muy apenada. No era fácil para ella disculparse con Isabella, ella había tomado mejor las cosas que ella misma. Nunca había pensado en que le gustaran las chicas, pero era obvio de así era o no se hubiera acostado con ella. Además de que no había abandonado su cabeza en los últimos 30 días.

-No tienes porque disculparte, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas por mí comportamiento. Normalmente no me dejo llevar por mis emociones y suelo tener control de mis actos. – B no soportaba tener que disculparse delante de un hombre, pero debía hacerlo… se lo debía. Además, aunque no se hubieran visto en un mes no había podido dejar de pensar en él… algo sumamente… incomodo.

Habían tenido un mes más que extraño ya que toda su vida habían tenido una personalidad equivocada... Eso según sus familiares y amigos. Sin embargo para ellos había sido tan natural que no se habían percatado de que eran raros hasta que las ansias sexuales habían comenzado a torturarlos. Sí bien Edith nunca había tenido la regla, sí había tenido el síndrome premenstrual. Así que así había sido su vida... Una completa equivocación.

Ahora estaban frente a frente sin saber como actuar...

- Creo que soy... No se como decirlo... – Edith se aclaró la garganta-. Me gustan los chicos.

- Oh... Bueno... A mi me gustan las chicas... Es algo incómodo... Lo digo por lo que pasó entre nosotros. Yo estoy... Seguro de que fueron las copas. Sin embargo esa noche me cambió y realmente no sé cómo afrontar esta situación...me hace sentir incómodo. – dijo B tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Y a mi... Yo estoy confundida... Aún no se como terminamos así. – Edith se empezó a sentir mejor-. En un principio creí que podíamos ser amigas... Pero ahora ya no estoy segura...

-B. B Swan... Y tú eres...

-Edith... Edith Cullen Masen. Aunque siempre uso el apellido Masen.

-Bueno... Creo que podemos ser amigos en todo caso y creo que somos algo compatibles... Podríamos intentar... No se... – B no pudo terminar la frase.

-Me gustaría- asintió Edith rápidamente.

Platicaron de sus vidas, de sus sueños, de todos sus proyectos y brindaron por su futuro... Entonces de pronto Edith se sintió enamorada d se sintió enamorado de Edith. Todo era extraño en su mundo extraño. Donde él era ella y ella era él.

La noche, la luna llena, las copas, el sentimiento recién descubierto, todo. Todo confabulaba para que las cosas cambiaran de nuevo en el mundo extraño de ella y de él.

Con los días, semanas y meses, los cambios fueron y vinieron… pero su amor fue creciendo. Edith olvidó a Alec. Y B se olvidó de Tanya. Edward e Isabella se comprometieron ante el mundo. Sin embargo lo que rompió el maleficio fue cuando él se enamoró de ella y ella de él.

Cuenta la leyenda que un alma atormentada por su triste destino en la vida, juró vengarse por todo el sufrimiento que vivió al ser diferente. Durante toda su vida sufrió la humillación y la marginación de sus semejantes… entonces, cuando se fue de este mundo su alma no encontró descanso. Y la amargura y el ansia de venganza le dieron el poder que necesitaba para llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Cada cierto tiempo… en alguna noche de luna llena, lanza un maleficio para destruir la vida de dos personas. El hechizo está dirigido a dos almas de diferentes sexos nacidos en el mismo día y la misma hora que el maleficio es pronunciado. No importa ni el lugar ni la distancia que haya entre las dos almas porque sí la maldición les alcanza no habrá salvación para ellos...

Pero...

Sí sus almas fuesen puras y se encontraran sus caminos... Solamente el amor verdadero podrá devolverles lo que el maleficio les robó.

Fin…


End file.
